Joint replacement surgery is a common orthopedic procedure for joints such as the shoulder, hip, knee, ankle, and wrist. In situations where the patient has worn-out or damaged a joint, it is possible to replace the joint with an implant that can merge with the skeletal structure and restore pain free movement and function. Prior to implanting prosthetic components in a joint of a patient, a surgeon generally resects at least a portion of the patient's native bone in order to create a platform, recess, or cavity for receiving at least a portion of the prosthetic components being implanted. During the process of implanting the prosthetic components muscles and tendons must be repositioned and reattached.
The patient must go through physical therapy in order to recover from this major surgery. The patient must exercise regularly as well as push for flexibility and balance in muscles that have been displaced. While the goal is to have the patient extend their range of motion, there can be an increased risk of falls or over-extension that can damage the implant and injure the patient. If the patient does not push their rehabilitation and achieve the needed range of motion, they will find themselves with a stiff joint which may require an additional surgical operation (MUA—Manipulation Under Anesthesia) to achieve an adequate range of motion to maintain their active lifestyle. Measuring or monitoring the progress of the physical therapy can be problematic but is very useful for maintaining the patient's dedication and participation.